


And my Desire burns and burns

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Dragon Age Universe [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair is possessed, Dark ritual fic, Desire Demon - Freeform, Drug Use, F/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Morrigan is in deep shit, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: Morrigan knows the Ritual has to be done, but at least she tries to be kind about it.That plan backfires dramatically.[Quick backstory: Alistair and the Dalish Warden, Lyna, are a couple, this story is followed by my other story, ... And you can have this heart to break]





	And my Desire burns and burns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Sneaky Witch Thieves" of the Dragon Age Halloween Week.
> 
> Morrigan really just wanted to make it easier for Alistair, I swear...

The door closed behind him and to Alistair it sounded like an explosion.

 

The room was lit by many candles, the bed in the middle of it, surrounded by a circle and symbols drawn in… he didn’t want to know. The smell of herbs was pungent in the air.

 

“Is all this really necessary?” he asked, refusing to look at Morrigan.

 

She sighed, exasperatedly, as she always was with him. “It is a dark ritual, you know this. Magic is going to be involved in this.”

 

He grit his teeth. “I still don’t know why I have to be the one to do this.”

 

He flinched as she suddenly gripped his chin and forced him to look into her eyes. 

 

“Believe me when I say I hate this as much as you do,” she hissed. “But this is a matter of life and death, stupid boy. The ritual must be completed with a tainted man. Now, if our esteemed leader were a man… but she isn’t. You are my only option.”

 

He wrenched out of her grasp and shed his clothes in jerky movements. She stepped out of her dress a lot more gracefully.

 

“I don’t understand why she told me to do this,” he snapped. “I thought she loves me!”

 

Morrigan rolled her eyes. He could admit, seeing her standing there, naked, bathed in candlelight, she was a vision. Her skin unblemished, her breasts firm, her hair shining with blue, it was so dark… He wondered if it was a magical illusion making her seem like the perfect woman.

 

“She does love you,” the witch said now, motioning to the bed. “Which is why she asked it of you. Otherwise, she or you will die tomorrow. Do you understand?”

 

He sat on the bed and looked up at her. 

 

“There is no one but you to kill the Archdemon,” she continued. “And without the ritual, whoever strikes the killing blow, will likewise perish. She is saving your life, while it breaks her heart.”

 

He looked away. Theoretically, he knew this. Still, he felt… betrayed. Utterly, deeply betrayed.

 

“I don’t even know if this is going to work,” he muttered. “You are not someone I ever thought about bedding, you know.”

 

“Nor are you for me,” she replied dryly and pushed against his chest, making him lean back. Then she straddled him in one sinuous move. His breath caught in his chest and his hands found her hips on instinct.

 

“Do not worry,” he said, and her voice, thick as the smell of the herbs flooding his head, engulfed him. “I will make sure it will work. Neither of you will die tomorrow. I swear it, Alistair.”

 

He closed his eyes and knew no more.

 

***

 

Morrigan saw his eyes glaze over, taking on a deep yellow tint. The spell was working then.

 

She sighed. She had studied the ritual for a long time, hoping to find another way, but there was none. She needed to bed a tainted man and get pregnant. She never wanted a child of her own, and especially not one that inhibited the dark soul of an archdemon, but, well. If she wanted Lyna to survive - and Morrigan had been surprised to find out she very much wanted her friend to live - there was no choice.

 

But that didn’t mean Alistair had to remember it or actively participate. The spell she had woven into the ritual had called forth a lesser desire demon which was what now looked at her from the body of the Warden.

 

“My my,” the demon purred and Morrigan hoped the memory of Alistair’s voice doing  _ that _ would be easily purged from her mind. “A little witch. No this is a surprise.”

 

“Stop talking,” Morrigan ground out. “You are not here for talk.”

 

“No,” the demon hummed. “I’m here to move this body to bed you and then leave.”

 

Alistair’s body stretched under her, making her gasp as his slowly filling manhood brushed between her legs. 

 

“And isn’t it a wonderful body, too,” the demon said, grinning. Morrigan had never seen this kind of grin on Alistair’s face before and hoped to never see it again, either.

 

“Oh, my little witch, what a gift you gave me. I’ll gladly leave again after enjoying this.”

 

He grasped Morrigan’s hips tighter and with a forceful buck of his hips rolled them over. Morrigan let out a yelp as she landed on her back, her breasts bouncing painfully, as Alistair - no, just his body - leaned over her, smirking. 

 

“No,” she spat out, horrified at hearing her own voice quiver. “This is not the way!”

 

“Yes, it is,” the demon said. “This is exactly the way. You will submit to me, you will enjoy this, and come morning your boy will wake up and not remember a thing. But you will.” Alistair’s left hand moved from her hips to her breasts, kneading the supple flesh and flicking her nipple, making her gasp. “You will remember the pleasure I give you, the joy of having his body move inside of you… you will never forget.”

 

Before Morrigan could protest again, the demon bent down, and then Alistair’s lips were on hers. She froze, her mouth partway open, making it easy for his tongue to slide into her mouth, tasting and teasing her. Her eyes fluttered shut as he pulled her into the game, her arms moving to cross behind his neck. 

 

For a moment she forgot what was happening as she lost herself in the kiss, the scent of herbs heightened and making her head swim. She moaned into his mouth as his hand rubbed her nipple more firmly, tweaking it. 

 

He broke the kiss and moved his mouth over her jaw, finding her neck and  _ sucking _ \- she moaned again, louder this time, and he chuckled.

 

This was what pulled her out, made her eyes fly open. Alistair stared down at her, the deep yellow of his eyes burning into hers. 

 

“I told you,” the demon said, his voice deeper than before. “You will certainly enjoy this.”

 

Morrigan desperately tried to hold on to her thoughts as he bent down again, this time closing his lips around her nipple - the one already throbbing from his fingers playing with it, making her even more aware of what his tongue was doing - while his hand moved up, stroking her neck, his thumb over her lip, slipping in…

 

Morrigan moaned, sucking the thumb into her mouth, tasting leather and metal, the demons chuckles vibrating through her as his teeth grazed her nipple, then moved towards the other…

 

“So willing,” Alistair’s voice wrapped around her, warm and lovely. “Oh, Morrigan, I never thought I’d get to have you like this…”

 

“Wh - what do you mean?” she gasped, her hand twisting the bedding while her other grasped at his shoulder. Alistair was so muscled, she could feel it under her fingers.

 

“I dreamed of you,” he whispered into the space between her breasts, slowly moving lower, his tongue dragging over her heated flesh. 

 

She looked down at his golden hair and moved her hand to twist it, feeling the silky locks between her fingers. He rumbled in approval.

 

“Wanted you for so long… never thought I’d be allowed to have you…”

 

“Ah,” she gasped as he moved his head, kissing her thigh, before he moved again, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton. 

 

“Alistair,” she moaned. “I… I need…”

 

“Shhhh,” he muttered, sinking lower again, his hot breath hitting her folds, making her shudder. “I know. I’ll give you everything you need… Morrigan, my love…”

 

She shuddered again, her eyes slipping shut. She had never thought he would call her that… she had thought him in love with their leader. But now he was here, with her, his tongue doing truly wicked things to her, making her writhe and gasp and cry his name… 

 

“Morrigan,” he breathed into her insides, slipping his tongue in and out before flicking it over the nub over her folds, making her arch her back. “I want you, Morrigan, always, always you…”

 

“I want you, Alistair,” she sobbed, the scent of him overwhelming the scent of herbs in her head - why were there herbs in the room? - “Please, I need you!”

 

“What do you need?” he asked, his voice tender, oh, she wished she could hear it like this forever. “Tell me.”

 

“I need you inside,” she breathed. “Please, Alistair, I need you inside of me. I feel so empty.”

 

“I know, my love,” he whispered. “Do not worry. I’ll make you feel so good.”

 

He moved, spreading her legs a bit more, slipping between them. She looked at him, but his eyes were on her middle, on the place he had just kissed and was now ready to push in…

 

“Please, Alistair,” she whispered, her hand finding his hair again. “I need you.”

 

He nodded. “Of course you do,” he said and Morrigan had the fleeting thought that that was a weird thing to say, but then he pushed forward.

 

Pain erupted inside of her as he breached her with a single push, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside of her.

 

Her head was thrown back, her mouth open in a silent scream. It hurt,  _ Maker _ , it hurt so badly. No one had ever entered her before and he was  _ so big _ \- and he didn’t stop, didn’t let her adjust, but pulled out slightly and pushed back in slowly.

 

“W - wait,” she tried to gasp, but he didn’t seem to hear her. His face went down to her breasts, sucking her nipple again, as he found a rhythm to his strokes.

 

“So tight,” he breathed. “So perfect. Am I the first, Morrigan? Tell me, love, am I the first to have you?”

 

“Yes,” she sobbed. “Please, Alistair, it, it hurts…”

 

“Shhh,” he whispered, kissing her neck. “I know, my love, it will pass. This is the way it is supposed to be. It will feel good soon.”

 

She wasn’t sure he was telling the truth. But why would Alistair lie to her? He was the most honest man she knew, he would never lie.

 

“Move your legs,” he whispered in her ear. Cross them behind me - yes, like that. Relax. I have you in my arms, I’m inside you, we are one. Isn’t this what you always dreamed of?”

 

His scent was all around her, he was  _ so deep _ , stroking her insides in places that had never been touched before.

 

“Yes,” she whimpered, her arms around his neck, keeping his face in her neck where he sucked and bit at the skin. “All I ever wanted. Please, Alistair, give me more…”

 

“Of course, as you wish,” he said and his strokes became harder and faster.

 

The pain left her, leaving her feeling full and as he moved to nibble her breasts again, the pleasure returned, just as the scent of him and herbs grew stronger in her head again.

 

She was left to moan and gasp and groan, helpless to do anything but cling to him as he pushed into her again and again and again, whispering into her skin. Words of adoration and love he had always felt for her. How much he had wished to touch her flesh, to see her like this, to have her under him -

 

“Just mine,” he whispered, “just for me. No one else can do this for you, Morrigan, only I.”

 

“Only you,” she cried. “No one else!”

 

“Not ever,” he said, his movements becoming even more powerful. “You are mine, and mine alone. No one else will ever have you. Swear to me, Morrigan.”

 

“I swear,” she promised, feeling feverish, her head was pounding, her middle was throbbing. She felt she was standing at the top of a cliff, ready to fall. “Only you, no one else, will ever touch me.”

 

“Good witch,” he growled and her eyes flew open. Deep yellow stared into her and she fell, crashing, her body shaking apart in waves of pleasure. He stilled inside of her and groaned, long and deep, and fell down on her, exhausted. 

 

Morrigan tried to gulp in deep breaths, willing down her panic. 

 

_ It is done, little witch  _ came a voice in her head. Not Alistair’s voice at all.  _ I thank you for this wonderful game. I told you you would enjoy it… I wonder how long it will take you to forget about it.  _ The demon’s laughter echoed inside of her and Morrigan grew cold with it. 

 

_ Remember your oath, little witch. No one else will ever touch you. You are mine, and mine alone. I do hope you will call on me again. _

 

With one last laugh the demon’s presence faded, and with it all that had prevented Morrigan from feeling all it had left her with.

 

She groaned as pain spread over her body. Alistair was unconscious, so she pushed him off her, shuddering as he slipped out - oh,  _ Maker _ , he had still been inside of her - and stood on wobbly legs. She felt his seed slip down her legs but she knew it had been enough. She was going to be pregnant, the ritual took care of it.

 

She looked in the tall mirror, saw the candle light wrapping shadows around her. She could clearly see the marks Alistair - no, the demon, it had been the demon - left on her. Bites on her neck, shoulder and breasts. Hand-shaped marks on her hips. She wondered what her insides looked like, if one could see the bruises in there, too.

 

She shuddered and turned back to the bed. Alistair lay on his belly, the herbs keeping him unconscious. He, too, bore marks: Her fingernails had left deep scratches on his shoulder and there were red shapes on his ass that were clearly made by her feet or hands, she wasn’t sure. 

 

Slowly she walked over, pulling a sheet over him to preserve his modesty. Odd, during the whole thing she hadn’t actually seen much of him… oh, well. Probably best this way.

 

She took care of the remnants of her spell and got dressed, still moving gingerly. The pain would take time to go away, but she needed to go before Alistair - or, worse, Lyna - woke up.

 

She wondered if Alistair was always so impatient and brutal in the act or if that had been the demon’s doing. She caught herself thinking if she had ever seen the Warden move cautiously after Alistair started sharing her tent and viciously stomped that thought down.

 

No. She had wanted Alistair to not remember and had conjured a demon. The demon had used Alistair’s body, nothing else. Alistair had no hand in the whole thing at all.

 

As she left the castle, shrouded by her cloak, still carrying Alistair’s seed on her body, she wondered how long it would take her to stop believing differently.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
